


eye for the beautiful

by totallyfxcked



Series: oneshots:) [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, choni is kinda in the background here, i wrote this for the southside showcase on tumblr, if you didn't know, its focusing more on toni's roots and relationships with her southside friends than choni, sorry - Freeform, the end implies that toni moved into thornhill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyfxcked/pseuds/totallyfxcked
Summary: toni topaz looks back at her childhood home, sunnyside trailer park, for the last time.(groups of text that are italicized are memories.)





	eye for the beautiful

toni topaz had an eye for the beautiful. it was always easy for her to see things from a new perspective; years behind a camera had helped her learn that lesson. she saw beauty in her friends, whether it be the way cheryl’s hair burned like a phoenix back from the dead or the way fangs’ puppy dog eyes could have any teenage serpent doing his bidding in seconds.

the beauty of sunnyside trailer park was a beauty that she found harder to describe. it didn’t exist in the physical sense; there were no flourishing gardens or amazing works of architecture. the beauty existed in its people.

it manifested itself in memories, nostalgic smiles, and shared laughter. toni knew that when jughead got a bit teary-eyed about leaving his trailer, it was because he was leaving the place where he first told one betty cooper he loved her. the place where he lost his virginity. the place where his dad gave up drinking. the only spot that felt safe in a time of immense terror.

as toni first walked out of sunnyside trailer park, she told herself it didn’t matter that she was leaving; she didn’t even have a real house there. as she revved up her bike, that eye for the beautiful kicked in. it told her to turn around and give the place where she grew up one final goodbye.

she did. she turned her gaze towards the broken town behind her and thought about everything that it provided her with. she found her eyes on fangs’ trailer.

_he opened the door almost immediately; it was as if he had known she was coming._

_“did your uncle lock you out again?” he asked, sounding comforting rather than infuriated._

_toni nodded quickly in response, embarrassed. “i’m sorry for being such a hassle.”_

_“hey,” he interjected. “i told you that you can stay here whenever. i meant it. come on in. you can have my bed; i’ll take the couch.”_

_“fangs-“_

_“don’t worry. i have a really comfortable couch.”_

she smiled in remembrance, looking over at sweet pea’s trailer.

_they were sitting on the roof, a blanket over toni’s shoulders and a rug over sweet pea’s._

_“you really need to tell me how you keep winning at rock-paper-scissors. a rug is not fluffy enough to qualify as a blanket.” he complained._

_“a wizard never reveals her secrets.”_

_“i’m pretty sure that’s not the quote.”_

_“shut up; i’m trying to watch the sunrise.” tony smacked his shoulder, laughing softly._

_“those are two completely different senses. hearing has nothing to do with sight.”_

_“fuck off, sweets.”_

she chuckled, her gaze finally finding its way to jughead’s trailer.

_“scream is definitely better than the sixth sense, topaz. i don’t know what you’re on to even think that, but i’d like some of it to get me through school tomorrow,” jughead declared._

_“no way! scream is a stupid slasher movie; you only like it better because you’re a goddamn psychopath.”_

_“at least it’s not super boring.”_

_“did you just call one of my favorite movies of all time boring?” toni gasped, hyperbolic shows of betrayal on her face._

_“die angry about it,” he teased._

_she picked up a pillow off of his couch and chucked it at his face. it hit him right in the forehead, knocking the beanie out of his hair._

_“how dare you assault me in my own property?”_

_“fight me, jones. i dare you.”_

toni reached for her backpack and pulled out her camera, looking at the trailer park behind her with the most profound sort of nostalgia. she snapped a photo of it, sighing softly.

she gave the home she knew so well one last look before turning away, her motorcycle revving. she didn’t look back again as she drove away.

cheryl only smiled when she saw the picture frame in her girlfriend’s room in thornhill only a few days later.


End file.
